Talk:Skyrim
Links to Winterhold should be changed to Winterhold Hold or Winterhold (City) to prevent ambiguity. Also, the College of Winterhold should be fully enclosed in the link, not just the last word.BryanWPeterson (talk) 10:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Think I fixed them all now. -Deyvid Petteys 10:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) College of Winterhold should be directed to The College of Winterhold instead. Thanks! User:BryanWPeterson, 10:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Riverwood Details Incorrect Ralof's sister, Gerdur runs the village lumbermill and pays the taxes for the village and Hadvar's uncle is the Blacksmith. JoomlaAlmooj (talk) 02:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Needs updating to show the correct information. Hadvar's uncle is not a lumber worker. Armybuilder (talk) 08:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon War Page needs info in the history section about the rise of the Dragon Cults and the Dragon war to overthrow them in the first era (along with Kynareth and the shouts) - Forelhost in the Rift was their last stronghold which was overrun by King Harrold's troops. i dont think so its not important just get the game. Fight the dragons. Mods on Console Did this ever happen/make it into the game? i heard they wanted to and were trying to talk to sony and microsoft about it but nothing since... oh god no microsoft would shit themselves console well never have mods :( i wish they would my pc isnt strong enough to run games It is possible to make mods for console, it just isn't really allowed, no it just isn't legal. In all likelihood it isn't cost effective either. For some straaaaaaaaaaaaange reason, it can cost as much as $40k just to release a PATCH/title update for a game. And those are the ones that players complain to the devs about and get to download for free! Jarrett.k (talk) 00:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How to Get Wood Elf Blood for Discerning the Transmundane (SPOILER) Go to Riverwood Then go to Faendal’s house Kill Faendal Harvest Blood You will need to Harvest wood elf blood for Discering the Transmundane Cliff Racers Anybody else notice the Huntress says as a child she used to go to expeditions to Morrowind to hunt Cliff Racers, when "Saint Julb" Drove them out over 200 years ago? how do i get rid of being a vampire everyone is out to kill me cant finish any quest? you ride over the cliff of forgivness on a horse and kill the dragon with the sword of somthingsomthing, stab them in the heart. justin to get rid of vampirism you have to go to morthal and talk to a mage (i cant think of his name) and ask him about vampires im sure if you go to morthals page on the wiki then itll have more info bigdog Lost Love? I had just gotten married to Camilla Valerius, and after the ceremony, I went over to her and told her to move in with me at the Breezehome. She agrred and replied; I'll see you there. So I fast travelled to Whiterun, thinking that my wife would be at the Breezehome. She wasn't, so I fast travelled back to Riften and she wasnt there either. Again, I fast travelled back to the Breezehome. She still wasn't there. Once more I fast travelled to Riften, I couldn't see her, so I exited Riften and, once loaded, I could see Camilla and the other wedding attendees walking down the path up and out of the city. I would like to know: a) If my wife will actually arrive at my house. b) How long it will take her. And c) If I am ever going to see her again? Please answer my questions and/or tell me what to do. 17:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Check back in riverwood Hey have any of you guys heard of the first dlc launch for skyrim other than the mod editor for pc users i am a hardcore fan of the game and its getting boring because there is no more missions im interested in doing please guve me any information you can thanks Having ,game manual available in many different language would be awsome . TY VM . No returning later to an area? I have seen minor references and experienced at least 15 times an instance where by not doing the full quest at the time it starts you can't return later. Thus in order to complete the quest you have to lose quite a few hours and load a saved game prior to the beginning of that quest. Is this SOP for Skyrim? 03:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Daedra Hearts To get daedra hearts you can either... 1.buy some from an elf in the college of winterhold 2.Hunt daedra You can also geta couple of hearts from doing a quest in dawnstar for the museum keeper. Once you have gotten all pieces of the razor, He will take you to mehrunes dagons Statue then keep tallking Kill The museum keeper and mehrunes will grant you with his razor as soon as your about to leave to daedras will appear. Kill them and take one key and the hearts go in mehrunes shrine and two more daedras will be there. Also at the end of the shrine there are a bunch of ingots and also items that can be sold for good money You can return to this site again and again for more hearts and loot. YOU NOW HAVE ''4 DAEDRA HEARTS'' RP Letdown Hi, I seem to be one of the few that are disappointed with Bethesda and at the moment feel I'll never buy another RP by them again. They do make a great game, my problem with Bethesda is they give you this wonderful world to RP in like no other, a great game line, the ability to pick up objects then stop short of letting you place them where you'd like them with any ease! See they let me almost do it but make it a real...ahh hard thing to do! Ok I forgive you for i now am given "Oblivion", they had to improve the game right! Well they threw us a bone. I got houses to play with! Cool! a horse! Cool! display cases! Cool! bookcases I could put books in! Yes!!! BUT! Again! Trying to pickup something and get it where you wanted was a real...ahh hard thing to do! Plus now not knowing you put one too many books in a case and the next time you come in they are everywhere! AND the cool loot I thought I could show off in my cool displaycases have fallen through the bottoms!!! Now I'm thinking 'man these guys are getting lazy' I know they can do better than this! Now I'm playing Skyrim and they did it AGAIN!!! They make it impossible for me to customize the world they give me! You still can't pick anything up with ease and place it somewhere! In the best house you can buy there isn't hardly anyplace to put things!! These guys really toook us for our money if u ask me, with all the people and time they spent on the game they have one kid for every kid in Skyrim! Give me a break!! Thats Lazy!! One of the things that could really be cool is when your toon jumps on the dragons head and starts hacking it up BUT he's not even on the thing!! Come on Bethesda get off your butt's! Do you call yourselves professionals? Give us the Role Playing game you are charging us for not pits and pieces that dont work!! Let me put things on the walls, let my things stay where i put them!! OR DON'T PUT IT IN THE GAME!!! Bethesda must be laughing all the way to the bank with this one!!!! I meam I'm just say'n ! Dy'Jobi You can also buy a house in Windhelm for 12000 gold if you do the Stormcloack Questline. 21:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Accident I, lets say 'Accidently' Killed the lady in the herb shop, in Solitude. I'm just wondering will she come back? I kinda miss stealing her gold after selling my unwanted things to her, and the fact her daughter gives me evils and calls me a troll. Well not a troll, but something across the lies. I wanted a house in Solitude, but I can't seem to see an offer for one being sold to me (Sad face) Getting bored of the Breezehome. :') (Kurt) Im pretty sure she is gonna stay dead unless you start over/create a new character =( Blitz1995 (talk) 18:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Use resurrect cmd doing the wolf Queen quest will allow you to buy a house in solitude for 25000 gold.(feck) How big is Skyrim How big is Skyrim in square miles? Why? I think you could try to calculate it. Just try to check how long the running steps from your character are, then run some distance but keep in your mind how much distance you ran. Then check your map how far you ran, calculate the distance, how many steps, and then you have the answer. Just multiply the distance until you get the length and the width and multiply those and you got it. It may not be in square miles, but you'll have something. Arjen2 (talk) 15:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Some idiot changed all content to "My name is james mutton and i created skyrim" Why do you allow such crap? :Aye, I registered to change it back, but the page is locked to prevent vandalism... Bulbathor (talk) 15:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw that edit, he will be enjoying a perma ban for that probably ::The jerk's been blocked for three days. Justice was swift! The page could probably do with re-protecting though. Amir 593 (talk) 16:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Archery and other skills for free In riverwood, there is an elf named Faendal and a human named Sven. Talk to Sven, obtain the letter, then talk to Faendal. He will change the letter, and you can then go to the lady that they both love and give her the letter. Return to Faendal and he will be available as a follower. You can then level up Archery (to 50) and then take the money back. This also works for the Companions: Aela the Huntress (Archery - up to 75) UESPwiki Follower page Athis (One-handed - up to 75) Farkas (Heavy Armor - up to 90) Njada Stonearm (Block - up to 75) Vilkas (Two-handed - up to 90) AJO191 (talk) 19:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) you do realize this is the talk page right? aka this isn't the place to put stuff that should be on the acutal page I didnt know whether this should be put on the official page... AJO191 (talk) 19:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Feel free too, worst case scenerio it gets edited out, as long as you don't make a malicious edit you will not have any reprocusions from making an edit, and this is obviously not malicious material Mask2697 (talk) 19:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Does Skyrim slightly resemble Germany? I think Skyrim slightly resembles Germany based on the position of the country within Tamriel. also the locations of the major cities in Skyrim are slightly similar to the location of major cities in Germany. Skyrim City=Germany City Solitude = Hamburg Markarth = Frankfurt Morthal = Hannover Dawnstar = Lubeck Winterhold = Rostock Windhelm = Berlin Whitrun = Erfurt Falkreath = Stuttgart Riften = Munich Oh my god, also the Stormcloaks are basically skyrims version of the Nazi's (due to the fact that they think the nords are the only people who should live in skyrim) it all makes sense now I guess that would mean that the Great War was the elder scrolls version of World War I. They also lost the war and lost a few things in the treaty such as their right to worship talos and in World War I Germany had to sign a treaty that gave up many things and then the Nazis came to power to supposedly repel and bring Germany back to power...like the stormcloaks...it does all makes sense. 14:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there would be such a thing. The inventors just got up with an idea and worked it all out. It may be just an accident or not on purpose. I'm not sure, but I don't think Skyrim is based on Germany. Arjen2 (talk) 15:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim: History Skyrim under History: On the line of the mentioning of the Five Hundered Companions there seems to be an unfinished word or words before "Five Hundered Companions". Please put pictures for all the weapons on the weapons page 03:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) It says all men are decended from the nords but the redguards came from another continent besides atmora and so did the blades they are from akivari. Someone should fix that.----Miller- time (talk) 05:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Someway to use this to dupe inventory? By accident I opened my own characters inventory with the console command and saw that my inventory seems to have duplicated itself through this view. Anyone have any beneficial uses for this? Economy Does Skyrim have a fully working economy? I've heard that if you kill all the Farmers around, say Whiterun, than the price of Potato's goes up, is this true? Vahn86 (talk) 22:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Finding my follower I would like to know how to get my 'so called follower that is folloowing me" to stop following me cause for the life of me i cannot find him/her and i'm on the quest where i need to sacrafice a follower but no-one will follow me cause all they say is you already have a follower, I've tried Sleeping for days, being locked in jail and everything else. Can anyone answer this for me please..